youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
My Bloody Valentine in Sonic Style
My Bloody Valentine 3D is a 2009 American horror film, and a remake of the 1981 American slasher film of the same name. The film was directed and edited by Patrick Lussier and start with Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and more. The film had a 3D theatrical release. It was released on January 16, 2009 and it was released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 19, 2009. Plot In a small town cave-in on the north side of a Hanninger mine trapped six miners. Six days later, rescue teams found five dead miners and the comatose Harry Warden (Mephiles), who survived by killing the other miners with a pickaxe, allowing himself to breathe. Tom Hanniger, the mine owner's son, was blamed for the mine disaster, because he forgot to vent the methane lines, but also Harry Warden for killing the miners. A year later, Valentine's Day, Warden wakes from his coma in the hospital, and goes on a murder rampage. Soon after, Sherrif Burke arrives, finding multiple mutilated bodies and the heart of a nurse inside the candy box. Meanwhile, at the abandoned mine, a party is in full swing, attended by many teens including Axel Palmer (Shadow), his girlfriend Irene (Rouge), Tom Hanniger (Sonic), and his girlfriend Sarah (Amy Rose). Tom was initially relucant to go to the mine party, but he goes anyway. He leaves Sarah and goes back to his car to pick up some beers before departing inside. Sarah goes in alone and gets lost looking for Axel and Irene. She runs across a teen and a few seconds later, he's impaled through his eye. She's confronted by Warden in full miner's garb, carrying a bloody pickaxe, and she flees, finding several dead bodies. Axel grabs her and they, along with Irene, hide from the killer. Warden eventually sees the trio, and they run out of the mine, meeting Tom as he comes in. The killer hits Tom with the pickaxe, injuring him while the others run for the car. Tom spots them, but Axel escapes with Sarah and Irene, abandoning Tom. Tom runs back into the mine in an attempt to escape Warden. Before Tom can be killed, the police arrive and shoot Warden who makes his getaway back into the mine. Tom is shocked by the events. Ten years later, Tom's father dies and Tom inherits the mine. Tom returns to town after his father's funeral to sell the mine, having vanished since the incident and it was unknown where he was. Axel is now sheriff and married to Sarah and they have a son, but he's cheating on her with Megan (Maria) who works with Sarah at Sarah's grocery store. After Megan and Axel have sex at his family's old house in the woods, Megan gives Axel a Valentines Day card, a box of candy and tells him that she's pregnant with his child. Meanwhile, at the motel where Tom is staying, Irene is having sex with a local trucker named Frank (Knuckles). After they finish, Frank reveals that he has been filming her. Irene goes out completely naked and angry about the events, drawing a gun on him. After he reveals that the gun is empty, she hits him, but he ignores her. Just as he enters the truck, he was impaled with a pickaxe in the head by Warden. He also chases Irene through the motel, but she hides under the bed. The noise draws Selene (Cosmo), the motel owner, went into the room and Warden kills her by impaling her whole body through the head on the lights above. Irene makes a noise and is discovered by Warden who removes the bed matress and stabs her to death. Axel is called on the scene of the crime, and finds Irene cut open, her heart missing, and he also discovers Tom's name on the register of people staying at the motel. He returns to his office where he discovers a candy box with Irene's heart inside. Meanwhile, Tom is visiting his newly inherited mine. In the mine, Warden appears and forces Tom into a chain-link chamber and bends the metal latch on the door, making Tom unable to escape. Warden murders William "Red" Kirkpatrick, the miner who was accompanying Tom. Before the rest of the mining crew arrive, Warden flees and suspicion falls on Tom, despite the fact that he was locked in a cage the entire time. Axel asks Burke what happened to Warden. Burke says that he and Ben Foley, the mine manager killed and buried Warden, but when Axel, Tom, and Sarah go to the burial spot, Warden's body is no longer there. Later on, Foley is at his house when he hears a noise. He goes outside with a shotgun to find nobody there. He goes back inside and he was attacked by Warden. He knocks him down and impales his head through the pickaxe. He drops the body at the burial spot with his heart cut open. Axel, angry about the events, orders a patrol near his home to protect his son. Meanwhile, Sarah is with Megan at the store when Warden arrives. He chases them through the store, but they lock themselves in the office. The window is locked, but Megan finds the key while Sarah is blocking the door with a table. Just as Warden breaks a hole in the door and unlocks it, Megan goes through the window. Suddenly, Warden disappears from the office door and appears outside the window and grabs Megan. Sarah runs back through the store and encounters Axel outside. They find Megan's butchered body in the alley with the message "Be Mine 4 Ever" scrawled in blood on the wall above. Sarah ponders why Megan was killed by Warden when she had no relation to the mine. Sarah comes to the conclusion that the killer was trying to get at Axel and she admits she knew about their affair. Then, Axel sends her to the hospital. Meanwhile, at Axel's home, Noah (Tails) is watching a TV with his babysitter Rosa (Cream) while Deputy Ferris is in the squad car watching the premises. Suddenly, Warden arrives and impales Rosa with the pickaxe and throws her in the laundromat, burning her. Burke arrives and warns Ferris about Warden's presence. Ferris goes to check the house while Burke is at the porch. Ferris finds Noah and warns him to hide, and she finds Rosa's mutilated body in the laundromat. She warns Burke, but he is killed by Warden. Meanwhile, Sarah is in the hospital when Tom calls her and convinces her that Warden is not the killer and that he needs her to trust him as he has found something he needs to show her. On the road, Tom tries to convince Sarah that Axel is the killer. Axel calls Sarah while she and Tom are in the car; Axel tells her that Tom has been in a mental hospital for the last 7 years since Harry's rampage and is the killer. Sarah attempts to get Tom to drive her home and when he refuses, she grabs the wheel and crashes Tom's car. Tom is knocked out momentarily and Sarah escapes. She calls Axel and he instructs her to go to his father's old house. When she enters she finds hundreds of candy boxes and her old picture with Tom. The killer, confirmed that he's not Warden, appears. Sarah distracts him and runs into the mine shaft where the original murders took place. She runs into Axel and steals his gun. Pointing the gun at Axel, she asks him about the hundreds of candy boxes. He seems confused and blames Tom. Tom then appears and Sarah points the gun at him too. Both men accuse the other of being the killer. Tom gives himself away when he points out that the message over Megan's dead body ("Be Mine 4 Ever") was the same as what Megan wrote to Axel in the Valentines card, revealing that he knows Megan is dead which is information only Axel and Sarah knew. A montage then plays out all the murders in the film again, revealing Tom to be the true killer. Tom begins to hallucinate and see's visions of Warden. Tom tries to warn Sarah, but she tells him that nothing is there. Tom suddenly takes a pickaxe and tries to kill Axel. The two fight, Axel gains the upper hand and knocks Tom onto the ground, but Tom injures him with the pickaxe. Sarah shoots Tom through his side and the bullet hits a gas tank, causing an explosion which causes the mine to collapse. Sarah and Axel get out, and Axel is taken away in an ambulance while Sarah is taken by Martin. Meanwhile, one of the miners is searching the mine after the collapse, and finds Tom in a state of shock and covered by the debris from the explosion. The miner gives him help and tries to communicate with him, but Tom takes the pickaxe and stabs him in the head, killing him. We see a miner holding his injured side exiting the mine. It's revealed to be Tom as he takes off the mask and walks away. Cast Dark_Sonic_4.jpg|Dark Sonic/Sonic as Tom. J Hanniger|link=Dark Sonic Amy was surprise 3.jpg|Amy as Sarah Palmer|link=Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Shadow as Axel Palmer|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge was surprise.jpg|Rouge as Irene|link=Rouge the Bat Maria was dying.jpg|Maria as Megan|link=Maria the Hedgehog Cream the Rabbit 2.jpg|Cream as Rosa|link=Cream the Rabbit Knuckles was surprise 2.jpg|Knuckles as Frank|link=Knuckles the Echidna Cosmo was sad.jpg|Cosmo as Selene|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Harry Warden|link=Mephiles the Dark Mushu 3.jpg|Mushu as Deputy Martin|link=Mushu Espio the Chameleon 2.jpg|Espio as James "Jim" Burke|link=Espio the Chameleon Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Deputy Ferris|link=Sawyer Danny 4.jpg|Danny as William "Red" Kirkpatrick|link=Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Tails was surprise.jpg|Tails as Noah Palmer|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Horror Movies